


Samsara

by fleddie



Category: Imagine (Song), John Lennon - Fandom, Queen - Fandom, Who Wants to Live Forever (Song)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleddie/pseuds/fleddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau dan aku. Kita akan bersama selamanya. Tapi adakah hak manusia untuk berkata ‘selamanya’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samsara

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> 1\. Tokoh-tokoh tanpa nama  
> 2\. Dialog yang agak-agak gimana… gitu :p  
> 3\. Konsep yang belum tentu dipahami authornya :D

**  
**

_Katakan padaku, kau tak akan hidup selamanya. Bilang padaku, kau tak akan menjadi baik selamanya. Bilang padaku, kau akan berbuat kejahatan. Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan mengotori lembar putih hidupmu dengan coretan dosa besar. Tak perlu banyak-banyak. Satu saja. Cukup satu dosa besar, sayangku_.

 

Diremasnya surat itu. Tidak cukup sekali, tidak cukup dengan satu tangan. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat-kuat, seolah dengan meremasnya kuat semua kata dan huruf yang ada di sana akan remuk tak berbentuk. Seolah dengan meremukkannya, peluru dan pecahan granat itu tak jadi menggores paru-parunya. Seolah dengan itu si pengirim surat akan kembali ke dunia fana.

Tentu saja dia akan kembali. Entah kapan di mana, dia pasti akan kembali. Mereka berdua percaya itu. Mereka membuai diri sendiri dengan harapan itu. Mereka menghidupkannya dari hari ke hari. Hingga suatu hari dia ingin menjadi lembar putih tanpa noda. Tanpa dosa.

Ralat. Itu bukan keinginannya. Itu paksaan perang saudara yang biadab ini.

Tapi kata orang-orang, mereka bukan saudara.  Dua propinsi yang bertetangga belum tentu bersaudara kan? Bahasanya saja beda. Yang satu tidak mau bicara memakai bahasa tetangganya. Yang satu lagi juga _ogah_ ngomong pakai bahasa yang bukan bahasanya. Padahal mereka sama-sama bisa mengerti bahasa masing-masing.

Saudara atau bukan, perang tetap perang. Tetap biadab dan kejam. Tetap abai pada cinta. Oh ya. Jangan sampai kau menyebut-nyebut cinta. Salah-salah kau dianggap orang gila.

Cinta itu milik masa lalu. Milik bayangan teduh di bawah pohon, di sisi Barat halaman kampus, tempat untuk sembunyi dari silaunya pancaran matahari sore yang enggan pulang. Milik anak-anak muda yang bicara tentang energi kehidupan yang mengambang di setiap molekul senyum, tentang perjalanan roh setelah meninggalkan jasad membusuk, tentang kelahiran kembali, dan tentang keabadian.

“Siapa juga mau hidup abadi.”

“Kalau aku hidup abadi, kamu nggak mau ikutan?”

“Pertanyaan bodoh.”

“Jawaban bodoh.”

Dan mereka berdua tertawa berderai-derai.

“Aku yakin kamu dulunya kucing. Di kehidupanmu sebelum ini, kamu pasti kucing yang baiiiik banget. Setia pada tuannya. Lalu setelah mati ketabrak mobil, kebaikanmu selama menjadi kucing membuat kamu menitis ke tubuh bayi cewek cantik bermata indah.”

“Rayuan gombal dan bertele-tele. Poinmu lima setengah.”

“Jangan pelit-pelit dong, Cinta. Ntar di kehidupanmu selanjutnya, kamu turun pangkat lho. Menitis jadi binatang lagi. Trus gimana aku bakal mencarimu?”

“Makanya jangan bodoh-bodoh banget dong, Sayang. Ntar di kehidupanmu selanjutnya kamu menitis jadi keledai atau udang.”

“Nggak apa-apa. Selama kamu jadi udang juga.”

“Tapi kalau aku jadi manusia? Jadi koki seafood, misalnya?” godanya. Mata kucingnya mengedip jahil.

“Sebagai udang yang baik, aku mati demi melanggengkan karir sang koki. Maka ketika rohku lepas dari tubuh udang, aku segera menitis ke dalam tubuh bayi tampan. Dan kau koki manis,” dia mengangkat dagu gadisnya dengan lembut, “jangan buru-buru mati. Tunggu aku. Aku akan datang membawa cinta.”

“Lalu aku, koki setengah baya, pacaran dengan cowok ingusan ini?” katanya sambil mencubit pipi sang kekasih.

“Cinta tidak kenal usia.”

“Cinta itu abadi. Cinta kita abadi.”

Keduanya saling bertukar senyum. Matahari meluncur di ufuk Barat, cahayanya pelan-pelan disedot senja. Tak lama lagi senyum sepasang kekasih itu ditelan pula oleh gelapnya, menyisakan sekedar siluet kelabu. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

“Gimana kalau kita ganti skenario?”

“Maksudmu?”

Si gadis menoleh ke arah matahari yang lenyap di cakrawala.

“Gimana kalau kita berdua jadi orang baik, suci tanpa dosa, lalu kita tak perlu lahir kembali ke dunia? Kita cari keabadian di nirwana.”

“Kau tahu tingkat kemustahilan skenariomu? Sepuluh dari skala 1 - 10. Kita manusia biasa. Dosa itu wajar buat manusia. Tanpa dosa? Ah …” matanya menelusuri siluet gadis yang dicintainya, “aku mau menanggung dosa apa saja asal bisa bersamamu.”

Kini giliran mata si gadis yang menapaki siluet kekasihnya.

“Kalau begitu, tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus kompak. Jangan ada yang main malaikat di antara kita.”

“Dan jangan ada yang main setan di antara kita. Dosa kita harus sama besarnya.”

“Jangan ada yang coba-coba nyasar ke nirwana.”

“Kita berdua akan abadi di dunia fana.”

“Mati dan hidup lagi, dan mati lagi…”

“… dan hidup lagi…”

“… untuk mencarimu…”

“… untuk bersamamu…”

“… selamanya.”

Tapi adakah hak manusia untuk berkata ‘ _selamanya’_?

Maukah dunia fana menjamin bahwa janji akan ditepati? Perang merusak segalanya tanpa sisa. Tak terkecuali janji yang terucap di bawah pohon di kala senja tak bernama. Apalah artinya janji itu dibanding konflik etnis panjang dan sporadis? Sepenting apakah dia dibanding euphoria setelah lepas dari kuasa rezim otoriter? Seberapa berartikah dia dibanding urusan politik propinsi-propinsi yang menjelma menjadi negara-negara merdeka?

Dia menjadi tak lebih berarti daripada debu mesiu.

Dan keabadian di dunia fana menjadi utopia.

 **.**

 **~ s a m s a r a ~**

 **.**

Aku tak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku lolos melewati perbatasan dan kembali lagi ke negaraku. Sudah terlalu sering. Penjagaan mereka ketat? Omong kosong. Mereka memang menggeledah barang bawaan dan pakaian setiap orang yang mau lewat, melecehkan wanita-wanita kami di sela-sela penggeledahan, dan menembaki siapa saja yang nekat lari menerobos pagar berduri. Tapi aku bisa berhasil menyeberang. Aku dan belasan pemuda lain selalu lolos.

Awalnya kami cuma ingin melanggar jam malam dan menjajal penjagaan perbatasan mereka. Setelah sampai di negara keparat ini, kami jadi punya ide baru. Kami tulis kebiadaban mereka di dinding-dinding kota dan jalan aspal mereka. Biar mereka tahu kalau kami bukan bangsa rendahan yang bisa seenaknya mereka hina. Bahkan pintu-pintu rumah kami coret dengan tanda X besar-besar. Penghuninya pasti ketakutan, menyangka mereka bakal menjadi korban terror kami. Padahal kami sama sekali tak kenal mereka. Kami tak ada urusan dengan mereka. Kami hanya anak-anak muda bersenjata cat semprot. Kami habiskan isi cat dengan menulis semua kata makian yang kami tahu. Puas sekali rasanya malam itu.

Tentu saja mereka marah. Penjagaan perbatasan diperketat. Penggeledahan dipertegas. Jam malam diperpanjang. Tank-tank wara-wiri dan puluhan tembakan diobral. Kami mendidih.

Kami kembali ke sana. Tak puas hanya dengan mencoret tembok, kami merobek bendera mereka menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Kalian kira kami takut pada peluru dan tank-tank kalian? Puah. Kami bakal bikin kalian seperti sobekan bendera konyolmu itu!

Kami kembali dan kembali lagi. Kami lumuri patung pahlawan mereka dengan tai kambing. Kamu tak pantas disebut pahlawan. Apa jasamu? Kamu menyerah ke rezim setan itu. Kamu bahkan menyeret kami. Kamu yang bikin diktator bajingan itu memerah darah kami. Pahlawan? Kambing kami lebih mulia dibanding kamu. Dan sekarang, anak cucumu tak juga berhenti menembaki kami. Maka terimalah ini.

Kami kencingi bangku-bangku rumah ibadahmu. Kami robek dan cacah kitab suci agamamu. Dan kau, kalian semua lihat sendiri kan? Tuhan kalian tidak bisa apa-apa. Tuhan kalian yang menyebut kami sesat, kafir, bodoh, lalu membunuhi kami satu per satu itu tidak bisa apa-apa.

Bukan kami yang sesat. Kalianlah yang iblis. Kalian semua iblis!!!

Kecuali dia.

Tanpa setahu teman-teman, aku selalu mengawasi rumahnya. Tapi rumah itu kosong. Perkampungan kecil itu kosong. Ke mana kau pergi, kekasih? Kenapa kau buru-buru pergi? Kenapa kau tak menunggu aku datang menjemputmu? Akan kubawa kau pergi dari negeri biadab ini. Kita berdua akan meninggalkan perang terkutuk ini.

Kita akan mati dan hidup lagi bukan sebagai musuh.

Ah, kenapa kau mesti terlahir dari bangsa mereka? Lima tahun lalu itu tak ada artinya. Kita masih bisa bercanda di halaman kampusmu. Kau masih ingat teman-teman kita yang suka berpuisi panjang-panjang itu? Kita tetap saling memuji meskipun satu-dua dari kita makan rumput. Kita saling ledek meskipun tahu satu-dua dari kita berdarah biru. Kita bicara dengan dua bahasa. Kita lupa kalau kita berbeda bangsa dan agama.

Dan bagian hidup kita yang itu bukan mimpi. Sulit dipercaya memang. Perang ini juga bukan mimpi. Perang ini sangat nyata.

Ia menjadi semakin nyata saat kumasuki rumahmu yang kini dihuni laba-laba. Ke mana kau pergi? Apakah pemerintahmu membunuhi orang-orang sepertimu? Orang-orang yang pernah berjabat mesra dengan bangsaku?

Semoga kau terlahir kembali bukan sebagai bayi mereka. Aku telanjur membenci bangsa itu dengan seluruh nafasku.

Jangan mati selagi kau masih bayi. Tunggu aku. Aku akan menemukanmu, sayang.   

 **.**

 **~ s a m s a r a ~**

 **.  
**

Bau anyir dan obat. Anyir darah bisa ada di jalan atau di pematang sawah. Tapi bau obat hanya ada di rumah sakit. _Ngapain_ aku di rumah sakit?

Samar-samar terdengar suara raungan dan jeritan. Di sela-sela itu, samar kudengar suara perempuan. Suara itu seperti kukenal. Tapi telingaku tidak bisa mendengarnya jelas. Mungkin aku harus mencari sumber suara itu.

Aku menoleh ke kanan. Tidak ada perempuan di sana. Yang kulihat adalah seorang lelaki terbaring. Tangannya dibebat perban putih. Rambutnya panjang, kemerahan bekas disengat matahari. Sepertinya aku kenal dia. Tahi lalat besar di daun telinga … ah ya. Dia tetanggaku, temanku melempar bom. Lemparannya sering meleset. Dia cuma pintar melumuri patung dengan tahi kambing dan merobek bendera. Dan sekarang dia cuma pintar merintih dan mengutuki bangsa mereka.

Anehnya, aku tak terlalu ingin mengutuk mereka saat ini. Setidaknya mereka menyerang saat kami benar-benar siap. Paling tidak ada pertempuran sejati, bukan sekedar mereka melempari sawah dan kebun dengan granat atau menembaki wanita-wanita kami. Cukup sepadan dengan bom yang kami lempar selama dua bulan terakhir.

Tapi sekarang giliran granat mereka yang menggasak kampung kami. 

Aku ingat desisnya di kolong meja. Nyaring seperti ular marah. Aku melompat lewat jendela ketika desisnya habis. Mungkin juga aku tak sempat melompat. Entahlah. Yang jelas, kini sudut bibir dan pipi kiriku perih dan …oh, ternyata hanya satu mataku yang terbuka. Dunia di sebelah kiriku sunyi senyap. Kenapa ya? Aku menoleh ke kiri. Perih menyengat leherku seketika. Tak perlu diterangkan. Aku sudah bisa menebak bagian mana yang terkoyak. 

Melihat dengan satu mata itu tidak mudah. Tapi aku harus melihat semua yang terjadi di sini.

Di sana kulihat teman sekolahku. Wajahnya masih tampan, meskipun kulitnya tergores di sana-sini. Selimut yang bagian bawah tubuhnya tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di tempat kakinya seharusnya berada. Sesuatu itu tampak gemuk dan … pendek. Pendek bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dia. Dari dulu, sejak kami masih kecil, dia pelari tercepat. Apalagi kalau soal mengejar layang-layang putus. Dia juga yang mengenalkan aku pada benang gelasan tertajam di langit. Dia memang jagoan. Dia tak pernah membeli layang-layang, karena yang dia pakai adalah milik lawan-lawan yang ditaklukkannya. Tanda tangannya menari-nari di angkasa. Tiga bulan lalu, dia mengenalkan aku pada benda baru. Bubuk mesiu. Kami pun langsung akrab.

Di samping tempat tidurnya, kulihat gadis berbaju perawat berdiri memunggungiku. Rambut coklatnya diikat asal-asalan, ujungnya menyentuh tengkuk putih. Aku kenal warna rambut itu. Aku pernah kenal tengkuk itu.

Itu tengkuk yang dulu kugelitik dengan ujung rumput. Itu tengkuk yang dulu kukalungi lengan setiap aku ingin berbisik, dan pemiliknya mendorongku sambil berkata, “Aku tahu kau mau bilang apa. Tidak perlu bilang lagi, aku sudah percaya kok. Dan nggak perlu bisik-bisik, kan?”

Ah, dia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku. Bisakah dia membaca pikiranku sekarang?

Dia berbalik. Tubuh yang dibungkus seragam kedodoran itu menghadap ke arahku. Dengan satu mata, aku berusaha mengingat-ingat logo yang ada di dada seragamnya. Sebetulnya tidak terlalu sulit. Logo itu beberapa kali mampir di ingatanku pada berbagai warna seragam petugas medis yang wira-wiri di sini sejak perang berkobar. Oh ya. Logo Palang Merah Internasional.

Bosan dengan logo itu, mataku menapaki leher, dagu, ke atas, mencari tanda lain yang kukenal. Mau tak mau, mataku berhenti di matanya. Aku kenal mata itu, sangat kenal. Mungkin jauh sebelum aku lahir di sini, di negeri ini, aku telah mengenal mata itu. Mata itu masih seindah dulu. Mata kucing yang sedang mengamati lengan kiriku.

Sekilas kulihat bibirnya bergerak, tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tak masalah. Aku bisa membaca gerak bibir. Itu warisan tak ternilai dari ibuku yang tuli.

“Sudah saatnya diganti,” kata bibir itu.

Dia menoleh ke samping, ada semacam gerobak dorong kecil berisi perban dan mungkin obat-obatan. Tangannya sibuk di sana. Aku juga kenal tangan itu. Aku kenal tanda lahir di punggung tangan, memanjang dari bawah pangkal ibu jari hingga pergelangan tangan itu. Dulu aku  suka menggambarinya dengan spidol, membuatnya mirip peta kedua propinsi kami.

Pemilik tangan itu bergerak ke arahku. Mata kananku menelusuri lengan putih pucat itu hingga ke wajahnya. Ia melihat senyum di sana. Apakah senyum itu mengenaliku?

Kulihat senyum itu menghilang bersamaan dengan mata indah yang berubah membelalak.

Bibirnya membentuk kata, “Kau?”

“Hai,” jawabku.

 **~ s a m s a r a ~**

 **  
**

Bibir itu lagi-lagi membentuk kata, “Kau…” disusul dengan tangan meraba pipi kananku. Jari telunjuknya berhenti di ceruk di pipi yang terbentuk setiap kali aku tersenyum. Bibirnya bergerak lagi. Sepertinya bibir dan tangan tidak boleh bergerak bersamaan. Bibir itu bergetar dan ujung-ujungnya melengkung turun. Oh, tidak. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku tak pernah mampu melihatmu menangis, manisku. Apalagi sekarang. Aku jadi sulit membaca gerak bibirmu.

Ujung-ujung bibir itu berjuang melawan gravitasi. Berhasil. Mereka bahkan bisa melengkung ke atas  sekarang.

“Kau…” kata bibir itu lagi, “masih tetap ganteng.”

“Kau makin cantik,” sahutku. Bibirku sebelah kiri serasa mau robek untuk mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu.

Kedua alisnya bertaut, ekspresi wajahnya seperti membaca buku yang kehilangan huruf hidup.  

“Apa?” kata bibirnya.

Ah, dari dulu kau selalu tak percaya kalau kubilang cantik. Jadi buat apa kuulangi?

“Maaf, aku nggak ngerti. Nanti kubawakan kertas dan bolpen saja. Tangan kananmu bisa menulis, kan?” bibirnya kembali bergerak.

“Untuk saat ini, kau harus betah mendengar aku ngoceh ya,” kata bibir itu, kali ini ditambah seringai penuh kemenangan.

Kau salah, cantik. Yang bisa kudengar hanya sedikit ‘a-i-u-e-o’ dan suku kata yang tak berarti. Tapi mengocehlah. Baru kali ini kau berhasil memaksa aku melihat bibirmu mengoceh.

“Aku menulis surat untukmu. Banyak lho. Tapi kau pasti nggak tahu. Nggak pernah kukirimkan. Hehe.” Barisan gigi mungil mengintip di balik bibir pink. Putihnya bersaing keras dengan kain perban yang dia pegang.

“Bukannya aku pelit atau males beli perangko, sayang. Aku yakin perang ini nggak bakal lama. Kau pasti berpikiran sama. Ya kan?”

Tangannya menggunting perban di dada kiriku. Kain merah itu dilepasnya pelan-pelan. Perih menjalar setiap dia lepas dari kulitku.

“Ternyata dugaanku salah. Perang seperti nggak kenal capek. Kami yang capek. Keadaan makin sulit. Lalu pamanku menawari kami untuk pindah ke rumahnya. Kami pindah. Yah, kau boleh sebut kami pengecut. Kami hidup tenang di negara lain, sementara tetangga dan teman-teman berusaha bertahan di tengah terror perang. Keluargaku memang pengecut. Aku malu mengakui itu.”

Pinset dan kapas di tangannya mengorek luka di dadaku. Cairan yang ditempelkan di lukaku membawa dingin sekaligus perih.

“Tapi malu saja tidak cukup. Ya kan?”

Kedua alisnya bertaut lagi. Pinset, yang kali ini tanpa kapas, mengais dadaku. Ia mencabut suatu benda kecil –entah apa- berwarna merah pekat. Sepertinya semua yang ada di sana berwarna sama.

“Lalu aku mendaftar ke palang merah. Yah, sebut saja mendaftar lagi. Aku kan berada di negara lain waktu itu. Pokoknya aku nggak mau lagi sembunyi dan berlindung dalam kemakmuran negara lain. Aku cuma punya ini,” dia menunjukkan dua tangan ke depan hidungku, tentu saja masih dengan pinset dan kapas merah, “jadi ini yang harus kupakai. Coba kalau aku punya kekuatan super untuk menyumpal moncong senjata, pasti sudah aku sumpal semuanya dari dulu.”

Perban putih dilekatkan ke pundak kiriku, turun ke dada dan melingkar ke punggung. Rasanya aneh, mengumbar dada telanjang di depan dia, lalu dia menutupinya dengan perban jelek itu. Entah kenapa kalau dipakai mumi jadi tampak keren.

“Aku pernah mencoba menyeberang, tapi gagal. Padahal aku sudah kangen banget padamu. Aku ingin kita pergi dari sini. Ke mana saja, asal bukan di sini. Tempat lain pasti lebih beradab, pasti lebih damai. Tapi aku sa… hei, kenapa? Sakit? Oh. Ya ya, maaf. Pertanyaan bodoh ya,” dia tersenyum malu.

Aku tertawa. Tapi melihat reaksinya, aku pasti tampak meringis mengerikan. Nanti setelah dia pergi, aku harus mengabsen gigi depanku.

“Yah, pokoknya anggapanku tadi salah. Aku sudah bertugas di banyak negara. Di mana-mana yang kulihat sama saja. Perang dan darah. Dan di sela-sela itu, anak-anak mati kelaparan, perempuan diperkosa. Bahkan pernah mobil yang mengantar pasokan obat kami dibakar dan teman-temanku ditembaki. Perang membuat manusia menjadi binatang. Tidak puas membantai musuh, orang lain pun ikut dibunuh.”

Bibirnya bergetar, matanya nampak basah. Tetapi kedua tangannya tetap sigap membungkus lengan kiriku. Ujung perban disimpul rapi. Selesai.

“Kenapa mereka saling bunuh? Kenapa kita saling bunuh?”

Aku bisa mengatakan lima puluh alasan, tapi sekarang aku lebih suka melihatmu. Dan memang tak ada gunanya aku bicara saat ini. Suaraku tak akan dimengerti siapapun.

Tangan kurusnya kini di kepalaku, membuka perban yang menutup separuh wajahku.

“Tahu nggak, aku selalu ditugaskan pada perang saudara. Mengerikan. Yang dulu tetangga, sekarang jadi musuh. Yang kemarin sahabat, hari ini saling tembak. Yang tadinya kekasih, sekarang saling tikam. Mengerikan, benar-benar mengerikan. Oh, berapa kali harus kusebut kata itu,” getar bibirnya semakin hebat. Aku tidak yakin bisa membacanya kalau dia terus begitu.

Kuangkat tangan kananku. Kusentuh pergelangan tangannya dengan tanganku yang masih sehat itu.

“Ya, ya, sebentar lagi selesai. Kau masih kuat menahan sakit, kan? Ah maaf. Pertanyaan bodoh lagi ya. Kau kan memang kuat dari dulu,” kata bibir itu, kini dibalut senyum.

“Aku sekarang jadi sering bertanya-tanya, seberapa kuatkah manusia menghadapi kebencian kolektif?”

Perban merah yang sedikit menyisakan tempat untuk warna putih itu kini tergulung asal-asalan di tangannya. Angin semilir lewat dari arah kiriku. Dengan sangat kurang ajar dia menusuk-nusuk bagian kepalaku yang kini terbuka. Perihnya bukan main.

“Kau juga pasti heran kan?” katanya, kini sambil mengorek-ngorek kepalaku dengan pinset dan kapas. “Kenapa tangan yang dulu saling bergandengan, sekarang saling menikam? Apakah mereka saling membenci? Maksudku, sebagai sesama manusia… ” tangannya berhenti di mata kiriku. Mata indahnya menutup dan alisnya lagi-lagi bertaut.

Hm, nanti aku juga harus mengabsen mata kiriku. Dari tadi aku harus membayangkan bentuk wajahku yang sekarang dari ekspresi wajahnya saat melihatku. Terus-terang aku mulai malu, sayang.

“Apa beda kau dan aku, kita dan mereka? Kita sama-sama manusia. Sama-sama butuh bernafas, makan minum dan buang air. Ya kan?”

Matanya terbuka lagi. Pupil coklat beningnya mengembara di mata kiriku.

“Tapi manusia nggak lahir sendirian. Manusia lahir bersama ras, suku dan nantinya juga agama. Dan kamu tahu nggak, aku mulai membayangkan mungkin lebih baik kita lahir kembali sebagai kucing. Kamu nggak nanya-nanya apa rasku, aku nggak peduli apa sukumu, dan yang pasti kita nggak ngeributin agama. Paling-paling kita ribut cuma karena rebutan ikan asin, sudah itu kita pacaran lagi di gang sempit,” lalu bibirnya membentuk tawa yang panjang. Mau tak mau aku ikut tertawa juga, lupa kalau wujud tawaku sekarang mengerikan.

Tapi dia tampaknya tidak lagi ngeri melihatnya. Sisa-sisa tawanya masih terlihat jelas saat dia membalut kepalaku dengan perban baru.

“Kau ingat, dulu aku pernah bilang dunia akan damai kalau tidak ada negara dan agama*. Lalu kau bilang, pisau bisa dipakai untuk mengiris bawang. Pisau juga bisa dipakai untuk menyobek jantung yang masih berdenyut. Itu bukan salah pisau, bukan juga jasa pisau. Itu salah si manusia. Lalu aku bilang… kau masih ingat apa yang aku bilang dulu?”

Ya, aku masih ingat.

“Kau merusak impian utopiaku yang belum jadi,” kata kami bersamaan. Dan tertawa bersama pula. Mungkin dia sudah mulai mengerti omonganku sekarang.

Dia mengelus perban di kepalaku. Sepertinya sudah tersimpul rapi.

“Nah, sudah selesai. Aku harus ke tetanggamu sekarang,” dia melirik ke pasien di sebelah kananku. Lalu dia mengemasi perban dan kapas kotor, mendorong gerobak obatnya mengitari kakiku hingga berhenti di sisi kanan ranjangku.

Dia mendekati ranjangku. Diraihnya tangan kananku. Kedua telapak tangan putih pucat itu memeluknya. Tangan yang biasa mengobati luka itu mengelus tangan yang mahir membuat luka dan duka. Jari-jari kurusnya ditangkupkan ke sela jari-jariku. Jari-jari si penyelamat nyawa membelai jari-jari sang pencabut nyawa, pemutus kehidupan dan harapan saudara-saudara sebangsanya. Tanganku didekatkan ke bibirnya. Bibir yang selalu menyampaikan kata-kata lembut itu mengecup tangan si pengumpat dan pengutuk negerinya. Jari-jari yang telah merobek dan membakar kitab sucinya melesak ke dalam rengkuh bibir yang penuh maaf.

“Kita ketemu lagi nanti,” suaranya merangkak masuk ke telingaku yang utuh dan belum disobek granat.

Senyumnya masih terapung di udara ketika dia memunggungiku. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya lembut menyapa dengan bahasaku. Tetanggaku yang sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan umpatan meludahi wajahnya. Aku tahu pasti wajahnya masih tersenyum, karena kudengar suaranya masih selembut tadi. Sapaannya masih sebening malaikat.

Sayangku, kau telah berkhianat. Kau diam-diam telah bermain malaikat. Aku terang-terangan telah bermain setan. Aku akan mati dan kembali ke dunia sebagai kecoa, binatang melata atau makhluk apapun yang hina. Lalu aku akan mati lagi dan hidup lagi dan kembali ke dunia fana. Kembali ke lingkaran samsara.

Dan kau akan terbang ke nirwana.

Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, sayang. Selamanya.

 **.**

 **~ s a m s a r a ~**

 **.  
**

 

Kau curang, sayang. Curang!

Kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat? Aku baru akan tunjukkan surat-suratku padamu. Aku baru akan bacakan satu yang paling lucu. Tapi kau buru-buru mati. Kau cuma tinggalkan surat yang tak bisa kupahami. Apa maksudmu dengan “ _Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan mengotori lembar putih hidupmu dengan coretan dosa besar_ ”? Kasihku, kenapa kau malah berteka-teki?

Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku rindu lelucon garingmu, rayuan gombalmu dan cara licikmu memelintir cerita. Aku mau dengar semua tentang kau, tentang pahit getirmu selama kutinggalkan. Aku mau menebus semua waktu kita yang hilang, sayang.

Tapi kini kau telah pergi. Ke mana aku harus mencari kau? Haruskah aku mendatangi setiap bayi dan mencari tanda-tanda titisan darimu? Dan berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu sampai titisanmu memahami aku? Aku mungkin keburu mati dan kau akan repot mencari titisanku. Berapa banyak waktu hilang hanya untuk saling mencari?

Dunia ini sudah terlalu melelahkan. Kefanaan ini sudah menggerus habis energi dan hatiku. Kau tahu aku tidak sekuat kau, sayang.

Aku ingin hidup bersamamu sekali saja. Tak perlu selamanya. Cukup satu kali saja, sayangku.

 

 

~ S E L E S A I ~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Who Wants to Live Forever  
> \- writer, arranger, and performer: Queen  
> \- company label (of "A Kind of Magic" album): EMI/Hollywood
> 
> Imagine  
> \- writer, performer: John Lennon
> 
>  
> 
> * dari lirik lagu Imagine, karya John Lennon
> 
> Imagine there's no countries  
> It isn't hard to do  
> Nothing to kill or die for  
> And no religion too  
> Imagine all the people  
> Living life in peace


End file.
